


A truth so sweet.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Cock Ring, Crying, Druid Leader Merlin, Druid Merlin (Merlin), Interrogation, Interrogation sex, M/M, Modern AU, Morally Ambiguous Character, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reveal, Sex torture, Suspect Merlin, Thumb-sucking, Vibrators, delayed cumming, interrogator Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When stray magic users attack Arthur's men under Emrys's name, the interrogator captures the druid leader for questioning and uses an unusual method to get the truth out of Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A truth so sweet.

“Please…please…if you have any dignity at all. You’ll let me go!” Merlin calls out, gasping and trembling. His sweat that clings to his entire, naked form glistens under the harsh light of the interrogation room. His hole clamps down on the vibrator inside him, the walls closing in on it, the buzzing echoed in the bare room. It’s been hours. 

Arthur holds the remote, smirking. “It’s not every day we get to capture the leader of the druids.” He circles Merlin, pushing the nob up to level 3. 

“Ahhh!!” Merlin moans, curling in on himself as much as he can. The strange chair had cuffs that held his legs and arms in place. His ankles were clamped and legs spread apart, his wrists where behind the chair, bound together by a single clamp. “We are a peaceful people; we don’t harm p-people.” He gasps out, drooling, his blush deepens to a darker red. 

Arthur moved his finger along the shell of Merlin’s ear. “It gets red too huh? How cute.”

Merlin whimpers, trembling. “Why did you kidnap me?”

“Someone said Emrys sent them to attack my men. I know that the druids call you that name.” Arthur whispers against his ear.

Merlin closes his eyes, tearful. “I don’t order anyone…and I wouldn’t make someone kill another person. They’re probably from their own club and using my name. I want my people to live peacefully with your kind. That’s all…” He says, his voice wobbly. 

“Well, isn’t that a nice thing to hear. Well…a stray magic user or two seriously injured one of my men, he’s fighting for his life in a hospital right now.” Arthur says and pushes the nob higher up. “You told them to do it, didn’t you?” He says, an image of the two culprits shines brightly on one of the walls of the room.

Merlin’s eyes widen and he jolts, crying out. His cock twitches, a cock ring is attached to the base. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry they’re in the hospital! But I swear, I swear I didn’t do anything! Please!!” He screams out.

“You have such a beautiful voice.” Arthur says, moving so he’s in front of Merlin and wraps his hand around Merlin’s weeping cock and tugs. “It’ll sound even more lovely when you tell me the truth.”

Merlin looks up, biting his bottom lip. “I’m innocent in this…I was just coming in to get more clothes for the winter, that’s all.”

“Considering that you’re under this much pressure and you’re still not cracking is commendable.” Arthur says and tugs a few more times. 

Merlin squirms, groaning. His balls tighten but he can’t release. “Please!”

“I’ll let you cum if you tell me that you were the one who ordered them to hurt my friends.” Arthur whispers and leans down, sucking on Merlin’s perked nipple. 

Merlin’s back arches, crying out and pants heavily. He closes his eyes tightly, sobbing and moaning, his hips tied down with a belt, he can’t move them. He needs more. “I can’t give you the information you seek because I’m innocent and i’m not confessing to something I haven’t done! I’ve worked too hard for peace; I won’t let my name be soiled in blood just because you’re too stubborn to not believe me!”

Arthur suckles harder, his tongue flicking his nipple and looks up before pulling back and wipes his mouth. “Maybe you are telling the truth.” He switches the vibrator off. 

Merlin goes limp, panting heavily, trembling, drooling lightly. He gulps thickly and blinks at Arthur. His cock rock hard and an angry red.

Arthur chuckles. “I like you better this way…”

Merlin squirms. “Let me go…”

“You really aren’t the one responsible huh?” Arthur ponders and rubs his chin thoughtfully. “So, they did act on their own and used your name to get their message across? Hmmm…So, If I let you go now…Will you behave?”

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re angry and hurt…you want to find the one who harmed your men…I don’t-Ahh….” Merlin moans as Arthur’s finger presses against the tip, moving it side to side lightly.

“Carry on.” Arthur drawls out.

Merlin tries to buck up, his cock weeping pre-cum. “I don’t blame you for trying to find the culprit, but you’ve got the wrong person. I just want to go home…I don’t hate you…I won’t hurt you I….mmm…I….I…understand why…you’re….ohhh…” Merlin moans, his eyes closing as Arthur slowly jerks him off. Merlin’s legs part more, whimpering. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Arthur whispers and leans in, kissing him firmly. 

Merlin moans and kisses back sloppily and sobs, desperate for release. “Please.” He gasps out, his eyes hooded. 

Arthur stares back and hums. “You’ve been good, that is…if you’ve told me the truth.”

Merlin nods, panting. 

Arthur moves back. “There’s something in your eyes though, maybe i’m just not asking the right questions.”

Merlin frowns and cries out when the vibration starts again. “FUCK!!”

Arthur chuckles. “Tell me, Merlin. Who did it?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Merlin screams, struggling wildly. 

Arthur looks at the nob, noticing it’s at the highest level. “Tell me who tried to hurt my men.”

Merlin bit his lip, groaning. His cock throbs, the veins pop out more, his balls clench and unclench. 

Arthur walks over, tucking the remote into his back pocket and lubricates his hand, wrapping it around Merlin’s length and pumps. 

Merlin screams, his hips shifting. He feels Arthur’s thumb against his bottom lip, skating across it. Merlin’s mouth closes around it, he sucks and licks at it, moaning.

Arthur leans in, whispering against his ear. “What are their names?”

Merlin’s eyes roll back as the heat against his ear, the deep, inviting voice, leans into Arthur’s touch, suckling happily. Tears spill down his cheeks. 

Arthur takes his hand away wipes the tears away and pumps faster, biting Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin groans, going tense. “Arthur.”

“You noticed my name tag…how thoughtful.” He licks up Merlin’s neck and pets his hair, jerking him off faster. 

Merlin makes a choked noise, gasping and pants heavily. “Arthur…Arthur…Arthur please. I want to cum.”

Arthur lips hover near his. “Not until you give me their names.” He hushes and pulls out the vibrator and Merlin watches, dazed as Arthur’s lubricated cock slips inside him. 

Merlin cries out as Arthur pumps even faster, thrusting inside him. It was all too much. Arthur scratches that itch deep inside him. 

“Tell me.” Arthur groans out.

Merlin’s body tenses, his back arching. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!! Ahh!!! Mordred and Kara!!” He screams loudly. 

Arthur takes the cock ring off. 

Merlin gasps and cries out, feeling Arthur pounding into him. 

“Ahh Ahhh!!” Merlin cries out loudly, gasping and moaning. The sound and feeling of Arthur inside him, his balls slapping against his ass. It was too much. 

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!! More!! Yes!!” He screams and tenses, his back arching, cumming with a strangled cry. His seeds splatter against his own chest.

At the same time, Arthur spends inside of Merlin.

Merlin relaxes, sighing deeply, his shoulder’s droop. His head moves to the side, his eyes slowly closing.

Arthur slips out, smirking. “Well done, Emrys.” He hushes and strokes his hair before cupping Merlin’s cheek tenderly. “I’ll take good care of you now…sleep well.”

Merlin’s head leans into his touch, his eyes close and he falls into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
